Shakugan no Shana a new story
by nobleassassin2
Summary: Odd things are happening and they may be linked to the girl Shana meets. NOTE: currently postponed.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of this just a made up story I only made the character Red. First person story so you won't know every aspect just Reds point of view.

Here where my story began though I'm not sure how I woke up and in what I thought was a white room but I was told I didn't have existence yet. The voice told me that I was special though for the reason I choose and they told me my name it is Red, the spark of the underworld. Then I felt a pain in my heart and I was in a crowd of people and someone helped me up.

The man said to me. "Hey little one be careful you almost got trampled." All I could do was ask where I was and he said I was in japan. "Hey you didn't hit your head did you how did you forget where you were?" He seemed very confused by my actions but before I could answer the world became disfigured and froze. A voice behind me yelled. "Hey you denizen so your new here are you well I think it's time to put you down before you do anything." I felt scared so I replied. "Wait what who are you and where am I?" The voice became cheerful. "Ha well this book here is Marco-san and you should figure out the rest."

When I heard that I remembered something so I tried to run but what felt like a spear caught my shoulder and pinned me to the ground. "AHHHH, someone help!" The person walked closer and I could see a woman with blond hair wearing glasses and she just smiled. "Haha oh you little Denizen you think anyone would help you so sad. But that's odd why is you blood not a blue flame it's a red one, oh well doesn't matter time to die." She said something and s spear caught me in the heart all I heard was laughing before everything went black.

I woke up and it was dark but there were small lights everywhere. When I tried to stand but just fell down from the pain. Then the world went disfigured again and everything froze. I thought about what happened last time so I stayed as quiet as I could and something with flaming wings flew overhead with someone holding their hand and they were talking. "Yuji shut up I don't want to talk about it." "But Shana it was funny how can you say that?" While I had no idea what they were talking about I tried to move closer but had to crawl. Then the boy said something. "Shana do you sense that to?" "Yes Yuji of course I do I also know where the denizen is at. I say let's take this one out." They started to go where I was at and I panicked and crawled behind a giant hunk of metal that stunk.

They went in the alley and started looking around when the girl shouted. "Yuji over here, but be careful." She threw the giant piece of metal aside and pointed her sword at but lowered it when she saw my wound. She stared to speak. "Yuji never mind it's just a hurt one I think she was just right here when we opened the seal." "Wait Shana should you still kill her?" I panicked and shouted. "NO why is the second I wake up people try to kill me!" the girl looked puzzled. "Wait how old are you?" Then her necklace started to speak witch really confused me. "Shana, be careful she may be young but she's still powerful, and she's about 19 hours old she is Red spark of the underworld."

When her necklace said that I freaked out. "Wait how do you know me? I don't even have a reputation yet?" It just ignored me and continued to speak. "Shana it may be against better judgment but let her be she doesn't pose a threat yet." She looked angry. "Why you said she's powerful?" "*Sigh* Shana why don't you take her with you and see for yourself." She looked even angrier. "Fine Alastor!" When I heard that name my expression grew dim and they noticed and the boy said. "Well Shana I think you may not have a problem with her she looks scared enough but why is her flame, blood, stuff not blue." They didn't answer, the girl just picked me up and threw me over her shoulder and I yelped from the pain but she ignored me. After a while she carried me into a building then to a smallish room and there was a women sitting in a chair. She jumped up when I was set down on a couch. She started to yell "Shana what the hell, why did you bring a wounded denizen here you can't keep them as pets!?" the necklace began to speak. "Calm down it was my idea Shana wasn't too happy with it either, there's a chance we can get this one to help us since she's going on one day old now." They continued to bicker but I blacked out from the pain in my chest.

When I woke up my chest still hurt the same but it was bright out and I was alone. I tried to get up but feel down because my side started to hurt, then I noticed I had a cloth around my ankle that was on really tight. I tried to get it off but it was no use. After a while I heard the door open and did my best to look over the couch and saw the women wearing a strange form of common clothing that looked like a maids clothing. I tried to speak but the first sound that came out of my mouth a floating cloth wrapped around my mouth. She sounded annoyed when she spoke. "I don't care what Alastor see's in you but you make one wrong move and I'll kill you and Shana and Yuji will be over to help with those wounds. As it seem you're only getting worse since the cut has spread.

Well i hope this went well just transferring a character from my BRS Fanfic. So please Review and tell me how I did with a first person story.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while the girl that women called Shana walks in with a boy I think is Yuji. They walk up and she starts telling Yuji what to do. "Alright grab my hand and I'll grab her star to send existence to me and I'll direct it to her so she doesn't try to suck you dry." He starts to glow and I feel a surge of energy before the pain starts to go away. After a few second they separate and she talks to me. "Don't think this is out of kindness I really don't like you." The necklace starts to talk. "Now for a proper introduction I'm Alastor and this girl here is a flame haze her name is Shana the women over there is specialist of everything or Wilhelmina and that is Yuji." I just stared and the girls get angry. "So that's it can we get rid of her now?" "Shana no!" I try to say something but the cloth goes around my mouth again. "*Muffles*" The necklace sighs. "Specialist of everything let her speak." The cloth moved away from my mouth and I speak cautiously. "Um uh where am I and how do you know me?" Alastor replies. "I just know now who attacked you yesterday?" Um it was uh they said something oh I know, Marco-san that's what she called the book." He just sighs "Yes that's her, the fight crazy flame haze Shana why don't you go have a chat with her." The girl walks out surprising Yuji. "Shana wait up." They leave me with the Wilhelmina.

I try to speak but she just puts her hand up. "I have no reason to speak to you but I'm bored so why don't you answer some questions." I just nod fearing what she might do if I defy her. "Great now who are you." I reply slowly. "I'm Red, spark of the underworld." She puts her hand on her chin. "Good you know who you are but tell me why are you hear?" I get a dumbstruck look on my face and she seems annoyed, I feel the rope on my ankle tighten and get lifted off the ground. "Now I'll ask again why are you hear." I try to come up with an answer. "Um uh I just, THIS IS WHERE I WAS PUT !" She stares at me then I get put back on the couch. "Thank you that's all I needed to know now so you don't getinto trouble I'm going to knock you out. I just go. "What?" then I feel a rope wraps around my neck and I couldn't breathe. After a minute or two my vision started to blur before it all went dark.

I woke up and it was dark out and I heard someone snoring. When I tried to get up the rope wasn't on my ankle so I stood up. As I stretched my back I heard a door fling open and someone step out. I looked to see what it was and it was Shana I thought she was sleep walking but her eyes were open, she grabbed something from the fridge when she noticed me and immediately pulled her sword out and lunged at me. I ducked only to be caught by the sword in the back of my leg. "Ahh!" While I grabbed my leg she walked up and grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground to face her and just stared, I felt fear creeping down on me more every second and then she just smiled and said. "You're cute when you're scared." She then puts me on the couch and walks into a room. I just laid there and what felt like years I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up and I was being shaken and someone yelling. "Wake up wake up wake up." I just yelled. "Ahh let me sleep." Then I felt a sting in my face and realized I just got smacked and yelled. "Ah what the hell was that for!" I opened my eyes realizing it was Shana and I immediately shut up. She just stared and I felt fear creeping down my back again then she smiled when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and it was Yuji and he was smiling. I was curious and asked. "Why are you both so happy." They stared at me and Yuji said. "What happened to you leg and where going to a place with giant machines that you sit on." I just stared wondering what he was talking about and Shana grabbed me and started leading me out of the apartment complex. I was walking with a limp but the wound had closed.

After a good bit of walking we got to a corner where a few other people were standing but Shana kept pushing me. "Ahh really stop pushing me my leg hurts and why are you being so nice you hated me yesterday?" she just answered. "Alastor said I should try being nice." Then we met up with the people at the corner and they all started talking, then two guys just stared at me asking who I was. Shan answered them and they just continued there conversations. I must have had a sad look on my face because one of the girls walked up to me and asked me who I was. "Hi I'm Yukari who are you?" I just stared for a second and say's. "Oh my names Red." She wait a minute then say's "Oh well that's and odd name oh well a names a name so let's go." A bus pulls up and I get rushed in.

After about an hour we get dropped off at a place filled with giant machines. I must have gone blank because Shana pushed me through the entrance while some guy paid for all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

While I was getting pushed through the gate I tripped and ended up bumping into a little kid who fell over and started to cry. I tried to get up but I fell from the pain in my leg. Yukari came up and put my arm around her shoulder a helped me stand up. After that the kids parents ran up and started yelling at me. "What the hell why would you push our kid down!?" The dad kept yelling and the mom tried to calm down the kid hen Shana the guy I think they called Tanako spoke up. "Hey it's not her fault she got hurt to, it's all these dammed wires lying around." The man just stared at him then he walked away picking up his kid and getting him ice cream. Yukari lead me over to a bench and I sat down. I grabbed my leg because it felt like it was on fire and the world became disfigured and everything froze. Bu what was different is that Shana's friends didn't they kept moving. Yukari stared at me and just backed up. After a little bit Shana spoke up. "Just watch your backs that girls a denizen." Then what felt like a snake griped my leg and some guy was next to me, all I heard them say was Thousand Changes before Shana eyes and hair turned red. Then he started to talk. "I have no business with you I'm just here for this little denizen." He grabbed me by the neck and his started to expand, where he lifted me up and Shana came up and cut his arm off where he ran off. I started to cough and Yuji came up and was patting me in the back, which annoyed Shana because her face turned red from anger.

Yukari spoke up which I think is what kept Shana from murdering me. "Wait you mean to tell us that you let a denizen hang out around us, US humans which she could have taken our existence?" Shana just said. "She's two days old she doesn't know how to do that yet." All her friends just stared at me and Tanako came up and poked my forehead. "Why are you doing that?" he just backed up and walked back to where he was. Then the world went back to normal and the girl with red hair ran up to me and yelled at Tanako. "Hey Tanako how you didn't help her up?" She grabbed me and helped me up but I yelped and fell grabbing my leg. Then Shana opened a seal. When the seal opened Yukari asked what happened. All I did was point at Shana's sword, and Yukari smirked and I got annoyed. "How is getting your leg cut open funny?" She just replied. "Because it's you people that took Yuji's existence."

I got angry and they backed up before Shana hit me. "OW what the hell!?" All she did was point Yuji towards me and he came over and healed the wounds. I wanted to know so I asked. "How do you do that?" Shana replied quickly. "It the power of existence that's all you need to know." After that we went on with the day when Shana went up to a giant ride filled with loops and cart moving really fast and she pushed me towards the entrance. "Ah Shana I really don't want to do this." "Just move Red come on it'll be fun." She pushed me onto the ride and it started to move when we got to the top it started to go down really fast. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" after a minute it ended and we got off but I was wobbling. When I got to sit down Shana asked me something. "You ok you're a little eh, green." I just said to shut up before I threw up. Then a boy next to Tanako started to laugh but I don't know his name. "AHAhah wow you'd think a denizen would have an iron stomach but guess not!" Shana walked up and kicked him in the knee and said. "She's not much different from you she's a denizen but she can't take existence on her own, it has to be given to her, that's the price for her power!" I noticed the girl I think they called Oga-chan wasn't here and Shana kept talking. "the reason she's like that is because ea flame haze and a denizen wanted to have kids but they had to do it the traditional way a denizen is born so her parents died, to make her so she is half human and half denizen but, her assigned power makes her even stronger but she can't use those powers yet!"

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think this next chapter may surprise you.


	4. Chapter 4

When Shana finished scolding the boy a seal opened up and a flame encircled me. After everyone recovered from the confusing some very fat ogre type thing jumped from the sky and wrapped me in a bear hug. Shan tried to get past the wall but she couldn't and the things grip kept getting tighter to the point of pain and it didn't stop it just kept getting tighter. I tried hitting it but nothing happened then I felt something break and it kept getting tighter. When I started screaming Yukari gasped and covered the lower part of her face. The things grip kept getting tighter when I felt something detach from me. The grip kept getting tighter and my vision wen blurry and I fell I saw the thing taking the lower half of me and turn it into a flame. The flame ring went out and the thing picked me up before Shana stabbed it and it exploded into flames I fell back down but she caught me. I was looking at her when Yuji walked up and it all went black.

I woke up and I was in a bed but I couldn't feel my toes. I tried to get up but it was useless the pain was too much. Shana walked in and said something. "Oh you're awake good don't move I'll go get Yuji." After a minute or two of unbearable pain she walked in dragging Yuji along with her and she said. "Yuji help her she's going to die." He just said. "Fine but Shana why do you suddenly care about her, you had a real change in attitude about it?" He hovered his hands over me and I felt the surge again. Then I could feel my toes and just started laughing. "Hahaha wow I thought I was going to die, thank you." I jumped up and hugged him which was a big mistake because Shana grabbed me and threw me on the bed and yelled. "Stay there I need to talk with Yuji!" they walked out and I had a strange feeling of fear and I couldn't figure out why. I ended up braking into a cold sweat and screamed. Then Shana ran in and yelled. "What's wrong!" she just looked at me and calmed down, then Alastor spoke up. "Well it seems you've just had a side effect from you're human side taking existence in."

I just stared at them puzzled and he explained. "A human isn't meant to have existence other than their own, so if they take in some there's side effects, but it should wear off in a few hours. I just stared at the ceiling and asked a question. "Why am I alive shouldn't I be dead I was, um is it hugged or ripped in half?" Shana answered. You're a denizen you can recover from the most sever of wounds just as long as there existence to spare." I just asked. "What am I?" Alastor explained. "You are a denizen, most want ultimate power but some want other things. They try to get there by taking existence but that interferes with the balance so us the flame hazes help keep that balance it's a long and endless war. You are one of the denizens but you're different you can't take existence it has to be given to you. And as for you surviving that's because we had Yuji give you enough to keep you alive and keep suspicion from being aroused." I just stared and the fear came back. Shana must have notice because she walked up and helped me stand up so I asked. "What do I look like?" She just said. "Come on lets go to a mirror for you to see yourself." She was smiling and took me up to what I think is a large mirror, and I saw myself. I had two uneven pigtails red eyes small frame and am almost flat chest that was slightly bigger then Shana's.

Then Wilhelmina walked in she just stared with an expression of murder when she saw me smiling. My smile immediately went away and was replaced with fear, and then she smiled and walked away. I was afraid to be happy when she walked out of the kitchen, but she just walked out and put to pieces of paper in mine and Shana's faces and said. "I think since were going to be living together you should pose as Shana's sister and go to the pool with everyone." Shana stared at her with a blank expression. Then we were rushed out. Shana spoke up and said. "Well looks like we need to find you some swim wear. I just said what in confusion but she said to just follow her. We were walking down the street when we came up to a store filled with very revealing clothing but Shana just said they were bikinis. When she herded me in I saw Yukari and Oga-chan looking at the outfits, they came over and asked me if I was okay and said I was. Shan herded me somewhere in the store and Yukari followed while Oga-chan left. Shana said to her. "Help me decide what looks best on her since where going to the pool." Yukari agreed and I was shoved into the dressing room and they started hanging different kinds of the Bikinis on the hook they told me to put them so I did. After an hour of trying on different kinds of them ii walked out and they both agreed on it but I felt uncomfortable it was a red bikini with horns on the left breast which bothered me not just because of the fact that if felt like half my cheeks were hanging out but they said I'd get used to it. When we were walking back someone came out of and alley and pulled knife and yelled. "Come here and nobody gets hurt!" Shana just kicked him in the nuts and we kept walking. When we got back we were laughing at the guy because he started crying, then Wilhelmina opened the door and just smiled. She had me go try on the swimwear because she had to deem it appropriate enough. After a minute or two she said it was okay. I went to lie on the couch but Shana caught my arm and said there's an extra bed in her room. So I slept on that one.

please review I really want to know what people think of this and if there's anything i need to fix so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

When I was asleep I had a dream where everyone I knew died in some horrific way but that should have been a nightmare but I wasn't scared I couldn't figure out why. In the morning I didn't talk about the dream when Shana got ready to leave I wanted to know where she was going and she answered. "I'm going to school you learn new things there but it's too easy." I asked if I could go and Wilhelmina answered before Shana could. "Sure but you'll have to wait a few days to get you enrolled and get the uniform. So I'll take you to get enrolled and they'll be getting you're measurements."

After and hour or two Wilhelmina told me to go with her to something called a district office. I asked her something. "Don't you need some sort of papers to enroll me?" She just pulled some papers out with my name on them I didn't know she got them but I didn't ask I just kept walking. We came up to a small building with a lot of desks in it. We walked in and the lady at the front desk greeted us and she asked Wilhelmina if she was enrolling someone. She just showed the lady the paper and she walked into another room and told us to wait. After a while I got tired and fell asleep the last thing I remember before I dozed off was leaning against Wilhelmina's shoulder and she out her hand around my head.

I felt a nudge on my head so I got up stretched and yawned and Wilhelmina said I got into the school. Then the lady walked out and just smiled before she handed me a paper where I was supposed to put my height and weight. She took us to a room with a scale and a weight measurer. They checked my height and weight then they sent us off I thought it was nice to know I was 5 foot 5 inches but ii still felt short.

When we got back no one was home so Wilhelmina said. "Let's train you to fight." She opened a seal and we went outside. She told me that I needed to summon my weapon so she attacked with the ropes but I just ducked and nothing happened. She kept attacking and said she wouldn't stop till I was either hurt or called out my weapon. After about of a minute of dodging I gut cut in my ankle and fell. When I saw a spear coming right for me I jumped and something appeared in my hand and I cut the spear in half. I wasn't sure what happened all I know is that I had a giant scythe in my hand and it was really heavy. It felt really tired and fell down it was weird denizens don't sweat but I had sweat dripping from my head. Wilhelmina must have seen what shape I was in and she said. "Alright that's enough for today looks like your human side is holding you back." I just smiled before I blacked out.

I woke up with someone shaking me so I opened my eyes before I got smacked because Shana was raising her hand. She smiled and said. "Come on were going to the pool today. And I can't believe you called on your powers without extra existence. I think your drawing the strength from your human side so that's good just need to bring up your endurance." She rushed me out of the room and had me pack up my swim where before we headed out. When we got to the pool she hurried me into the changing area and she just waited outside with Yukari and Oga-chan. I started to walk out and felt really uncomfortable and she held me back while Oga-chan did some introduction. After she finished I walked out and the one who laughed at me for puking fell backwards while Yuji and Tanakos noses started to bleed, I tried to walk back but Shana rushed me to the pool area.

When we got out there I felt even more uncomfortable because people were watching me, the girls stairs were the worst they just screamed murder in them. After a while the stares stopped but I was still being watched by some of the boys. Shana eventually had me get into the water but I was scared and told her. "I don't know how to swim." She just smiled and said. "It's OK I'll teach you." She first had me lay on my back in the water and I started to float, then she told me to swing my arm back and forth at a steady pace while paddling my legs. After about an hour I got the hang of it but I was very slow at swimming in the water. After a little bit I got tired and sat down, then a couple of boys around Yuji's age came up. "Hey, you here with anyone?" One of them said so I replied. "My sister and her friends why?" they all smiled and it creped me out. "Here take this." One of them handed me a water and I just looked at him puzzled before I said thanks and sat it down, then they walked off. After a little bit I got thirsty and remembered the water, I took a dink of it and it tasted weird but I didn't pay much attention, the boys I noticed were watching and started to grin which creped me out. After a minute or two I started to feel real weird and had to sit down. Then the boys walked up to me and said hi.

Well please review and give your opinion it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
